


Story of the Anbu

by trashyclary



Category: Naruto, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/M, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, kakashi x reader - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyclary/pseuds/trashyclary
Summary: As originally published on Quotev.This is the continuation until QV is unblocked.You were recruited as an Anbu at the age of 15— and that was 3 years ago. You're still a prodigy and everyones afraid of you, but there's a few people who never were, and a few people who never will. That includes the former Anbu, Kakashi Hatake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the support on Quotev, I've decided to continue the story here on Archive!

"Third Hokage, I'm not ready for Anbu." I pressed. "I'm just 15."  
"I'm well aware of that, [y/n]" He said. "But you have exceeded the expectations of all your sensei's. You've surpassed them. You are the last of the [l/n] clan. You are their legacy. Do this for them." The third Hokage pushed. I froze. My family died during the battle against the Nine Tailed Fox years ago and I'm well aware that monster is trapped in Naruto. I don't have hard feelings against the kid at all. I wasn't even mad. I was mad that I was helpless as a kid. Since then, I've come a long way.   
"Fine." I said, lifting my head. "I accept."  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
I woke up with a start, scaring my neighbors cat who apparently was sleeping next to me on the couch. I sighed, changed, and grabbed the little black cat. Trudging outside, I knocked on my neighbors room impatiently. My mind was still set on the memory from three years ago. By now, the Third Hokage was dead and Tsunade was the fifth Hokage.  
"Kotetsu, open up!" I shouted. The door flew open and in place of the wild haired man was... "Izumo?"  
"Hey, [y/n]. Sorry sbout that. Kotetsu warned me that rat likes to run out of the apartment. I didn't really believe him and left the window open." Izumi said, letting his hair fall even further into his face. I would've found that attractive if I was, well, me.  
"He's out on a mission?" I asked, handing over the cat.  
"Yeah, Kotetsu left yesterday. I stayed here." He shrugged. Izumo's uniform seemed hastily put on, his collar partially undone.   
"Well, I hope he's safe." I said, giving him a small smile before turning away.   
"Hey, [y/n], when's your next mission?" Izumo asked. He knew I couldn't tell him.  
"In a while." Was all I could say. Surprisingly, I'll be heading back out in three days. That rarely happens.  
"Well, then." Izumi started. "Did you have breakfast?"  
"Oh, no, I planned on eating after I dropped off Kaezumo at the Academy." I shrugged.  
"Isn't he old enough?" He was. His graduation ceremony was this week. But I won't be there. I couldn't.  
"Yeah, I guess." I murmured.   
"I understand your concern-"  
"He asked me to,so I can't exactly say no since I hardly see him anymore." I cut Izumo off. "Sorry."  
"How about I treat you to breakfast? I mean, we have known each other since we were this little." Izumo grinned, holding his hand flat to his waist.  
"Fine." I sighed, giving him a small smile. A second later, Izumo's grew into a full-on, megawatt one that I haven't seen in a while.  
"I'll meet you by the usual ramen shop. They have a new breakfast menu." Izumo winked and disappeared back into Kotetsu's apartment. I walked slowly back to my own and found Kaezumo tying a bandana around his head, his dark hair reminding me of Izumo.  
"Morning." I slapped his shoulder, heading for the kitchen. I grabbed a plate, cut up the bread, plastered them with peanut butter, and poured him some chocolate milk. I placed them on our small dining table and watched him as he ate quietly.  
"How did your mission go? I didn't hear you come in." My cousin mumbled, gulping down his milk.  
"It was successful. And I came on and crashed on the couch. Sorry, I should've woken you." I replied flatly.  
"It's fine." Kaezumo said, his voice quiet. I glanced up at him and noticed the awkward air around him. I closed my eyes and stood up, heading for my bedroom. I pulled out my black uniforms and grabbed my silver-lined vest. Pulling on my boots, I strode back to find Kaezumo doing his dishes and pulling on his usual black coat- the one lined with an electric blue. We walked out the door together and I came up with an idea.  
"Kaezumo, how good is your chakra control?" I asked, suddenly curious.  
"Not my best, but I'm good enough." He looked away. I grinned and leapt off the railing and onto the roof below. "Are you crazy?!"   
"I like to think so." I called back. We both smile at each other and he leapt down next to me. Together, we ran on the roofs until the school came into sight.  
"Good job keeping up." I slapped his back and sent him sprawling on the floor by the door.  
"You're slow." He growled playfully. His friends called out to him and they disappeared inside. I smiled warmly and was about to start home when a voice stopped me.  
"You should be more careful with that boy, [y/n]." A casual voice said from above me.  
"Kakashi, don't you have anything better to do rather than follow me." I snorted.  
"I just wanted to say hi." He said flatly. I couldn't tell if it was mocking or sincere. He leapt down next to me from his place in the tree and he started trailing me as I walked to the ramen shop. "How was the mission?"  
"Fine."  
"Successful?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you going to me at all?"   
"Didn't plan on it."   
"You never plan anything."  
"You know that's a lie."  
"Take it easy. I don't know why I'm being attacked right now." Kakashi said, giving me his one-eyed smile.  
"You don't seem to feel 'attacked'." I deadpanned.  
"True." Kakashi shrugged.   
"Why are you following me?"  
"I was planning on asking you to breakfast." His words made me freeze.  
"You were eavesdropping." I said quietly, whirling on him. I don't know why this idiot got me so flustered.  
"No I was resting and some people decided to converse." Kakashi said, running a hand through his silver hair.  
"I can't believe you!" I hissed, pushing under the tent flaps and into my favorite ramen place.  
"[y/n]?" Izumo asked surprised as I sat down on the bar stool next to him. I pointed my finger at Kakashi, who followed me in.  
"Kakashi, it's too early." Izumo covered for me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think my company would bother her." He said slyly. I growled once and Kakashi disappeared, leaving me fuming.  
"It's difficult to get a reaction out of you." Izumo said, shaking my shoulder. "I can't believe Kakashi goes strait to you head."  
"I can't stand Hatake." I muttered as I ordered soup. "I respect him and his abilities, but he's just such an arse."  
All Izumo could do was laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Kaezumo." I grinned at my cousin as he marched out of the Academy. Izumo laughed as he fell face first, hands splayed out in all directions. "Carefully, buddy." I laughed, peeling him off the ground.  
"That's a first." He frowned, rubbing his head. Then something silver against the ground caught my eye. In an instant, the line was severed and I unwrapped the silver wire from one of Kaezumo's legs.  
"Kakashi's strings." I said, pressing two fingers on the bridge of my nose.  
"Kakashi? The copy ninja?" My cousin asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, we don't exactly get along. But to go this far..." I trailed off and saw the string lead to the back of the Academy. "I'll be right back."  
"Hey, Izumo." My cousin chirped as I walked away briskly.  
"Hey, pal."  
"How's Tsunade?"  
"That's Lady Hokage for you, kid." Their laughter faded as I leapt into the open window of my old classroom. I saw Kakashi sitting in his old seat back when the seniors sat with the youngest in the school. That was only for the first month or so until we got the hang of things. I was around 6 and he was 10. Three years later, he'd join Anbu and the Fox will appear.  
"Why'd you do that?" I snapped.  
"To get your attention."  
"I couldn't have figured that out myself." I said sarcastically.  
"I know you couldn't have." Kakashi gave me his one-eyed smile and I groaned inwardly.  
"I'm wasting my time." I said, my movements silent as I started towards the window. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi was in front of me, inches apart, in a effort to box me in.  
"I don't think so." Kakashi whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I launched into the air, flipping backwards and into a table.  
"I do. So move it, Kashi." I growled, using an old childhood name he used to hate. His eyes didn't go cold at the name, though. Instead, he seemed to glow under it, making me frown.  
"Doesn't work when you call me that." He stated.  
"Don't understand why." I snarled, leaping towards the window.  
"Want me to enlighten you?" Kakashi barreled into me, ramming us both against the wall. Suddenly, his arms were around me, pinning me against the wall. I felt anger bubble inside me and pounded the arms only to realize he was using chakra to hold them in place. I stopped squirming and tried coming up with a strategy. My face flushed.  
"So what's your answer, hm?" It was a challenge.  
"Get off me." I snarled.  
"Make me, Anbu." Kakashi teased, his face coming closer. Anger bubbled in me.  
"Kakashi." I said even louder.  
"What is it, Anbu?" He challenged again.  
"Let me go, you bastard. Don't make me fight you." I threatened back.  
"That would seem like fun, but," Kakashi suddenly released me, strolling to the window, "I have a fight with Gai to get to."  
And with that, his silver head disappeared.  
This guy got more and more confusing.  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
"Please!" Kaezumo begged.  
"Look, I know you want to learn the Jutsu, but I don't think you're ready." I muttered. We were sitting by the gates of the town— Izumo left a little while ago on the orders of the Hokage. His missions now were even more sudden than mine.  
"I so am!" My cousin retorted.  
"I think we should train after you get into your squad." I said. "I'll be back from a mission then, so I'll have plenty of time."  
"But you have time now!"  
"This Jutsu takes more time than three days, Kaezumo." I said, resigned.  
"Then can we just head out to train?"  
"Fine, but keep up, okay?"  
"Stop treating me like a little kid."  
"You always will be one to me."  
"Pfft."  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
"Easy. Your almost out of chakra." I called out from my place: standing upside down on a tree.  
"How come you seem fine?" Kaezumo asked, running his hands through his hair. His marks on the tree were getting higher and higher each time he tried his chakra control.  
"I'm an Anbu for a reason." I grinned down at him. He rolled his eyes and tried again, running up the tree and marking it. I focused and saw it was an inch higher than before.  
"How hard could it be?" Kaezumo snorted. Each step he took on the tree sucked me back into the past.  
Training with the seniors during Academy.  
Making genin; chuunin; jounin.  
The Fox and my parents.  
Breaking down when I heard Obito died.  
Losing it and blaming Kakashi.  
The things Kaezumo wouldn't understand. I was eight when the fox attacked, but my parents made me stay back as the only child with the true blood of the [l/n] clan.  
"Very." I said stiffly, releasing my chakra. I landed lightly on the ground below and I used my whip hanging around my belt to pull the kunai from where my cousin got it stuck in the bark. With a flick of my wrist, the blade went flying, nailing a butterfly to a tree. Zumo gasped behind me, but I didn't bother. Another flick of the wrist, and the handle of the blade was in my hand. I turned away and knelt down next to him. He was only two when it all went down and I don't blame him for not understanding. "Let's start that jutsu." I whispered with a grin. His eyes widened and he wrapped me in a bear hug. I laughed before standing up.  
"Asahiengan. Jutsu of the rising sun— known only to exist in our clan." I said. "It's a three stage process where the third could go either one of three ways: Yoake (dawn), Yugere (twilight), and Mayonaka (midnight)."  
"You control Mayonaka, right? The most powerful?"  
"Right." I laughed. He knew this as well as me but maybe, just maybe, if I teach him the hand signs and the idea, he could practice without me. By now, he should be able to master the first phase. It'll take time to improve.  
"Zumo, you know Sharingan?" A voice called from above me.  
"Kakashi, what's with you and trees?" I called out.  
"Nothing, I just got lost in the path of life and happened to find you two." The Jounin shrugged, landing beside me.  
"That line is too old." I snorted.  
"[y/n]..." Kaezumo started.  
"No, Kaezumo. Kakashi has no right to interfere. Sharingan is different and weaker than the Yugere and Mayonaka versions of the Asahiengan. I'll admit the Yoake is weakest. Yes, our ability is compared to the rising sun, we are most powerful with the setting sun. We are a totally separate branch from the Uchiha's bloodline." I muttered darkly.  
"But the idea and the way it's used is practically the same." Kakashi started.  
"We predict more. We see more. We feel more." I shot at him  
"And that doesn't make it an advantage."  
"Depends on the user."  
"Not exactly."  
"What the hell are you trying to say?" I snapped. "I'm the fourth in my family to have achieved Midnight. It's rare enough as it is, and for me to go ahead and ruin my family name is something that I can't afford to do. I live to protect the name and the only other survivor, you hear me, Jounin? I'm not one to go ahead and just waste my abilities, and you know it. So shut up, and let me train my cousin, Kakashi."  
There was a long pause before Kakashi sighed.  
"Then just let me watch."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's not a crime, is it?"  
"Well, no-"  
"Great then I'll just sit here." Kakashi saluted and leapt into his tree. I scowled and my cousin barely stifled a laugh.  
"Asshole." I muttered.  
"I swear, you never show this much emotion. Not even with Izumo." Zumo whispered.  
"There's no point in whispering." I stated. "It can't be helped. So you ready to try out the dojutsu?"  
"I kinda forgot what that is." Zumo scratched his neck. My mind drew blank. I raised my hand and hit the top of his head.  
"Remember now?" I growled.  
"No." He giggled, hiding under his hands.  
"Inherited abilities like Asahiengan, you dumbass."  
"Okay, okay, you win!" He whined. "Can I at least know the hand signs?"  
Asahiengan was one of the few that actually had hand signs. Usually, a skilled shinobi would activate them mentally rather that actually doing the hand signs, like me, but for now, Kaezumo doesn't have much of a choice.  
"Ram. Rat. Dog. Monkey." I said, moving my hands before me. I felt my chakra move and my eyes pulsed as the ability took hold. I glanced at my cousin and laughed when he gasped.  
"Your eyes..." He said.  
"They're blue. Sunrise has orange, twilight has purple, and midnight has blue. They show we tell apart." I said, closing my eyes. Opening them again, my cousin sighed again when he saw they were normal.  
"That's amazing." Zumo murmured. "So I won't know until I reach third stage which one I have?"  
"True, and it's highly unlikely that you get Sunrise." I said flatly.  
"Whys that?" My relative asked, some of his dark hair falling into his face.  
"Because your part of the main branch. We've only ever had Twilight users and the rare Midnight. Auntie was a Twilight and your dad was a Sunrise. The higher level is dominant for us." I stated. "Now let's see if you can get to level one."  
"Okay. So it's Ram, Rat," he made the hand signs, "Dog, and Monkey." He shut his eyes.  
"Now focus your chakra upwards. Your eyes should do the rest if your ready." I said quickly, kneeling down next to him. His brow furrowed in concentration and he gasped in pain. "It's okay, that means it's working. It's working, Zumo, just keep trying."  
"Ah!" He called, almost falling into me.  
"Steady." I murmured in his ear. He regained his posture and I felt his mind make the connection. I stepped back just as he opened his eyes.  
"... Kaezumo. You've reached stage 1."  
A/N  
So, yeah I know, I made up a form of kekkai genkai. And a kinda complicated name too; Asahiengan. It is a literal translation tho, so I thought it was kinda cool.  
Also, sorry if the character seems kind of cold. Remember, yall are a little detached from everything and it'll take time to reconnect. The timeline is also kinda during like part of season 3 to 5— when Kakashi is less seen.  
You can imagine what he's been doing during those times offscreen


	3. Chapter 3

"Your serious?!" Zumo gasped. He blinked and the power vanished. My heart swelled with pride and I felt myself wrap my arms around him.  
"About time, kid!" I laughed out, ruffling his hair.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zumo chanted, squeezing my waist.  
"It's all on you, buddy." I grinned, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.  
"No." He paused. "Thanks for coming home." My heart swelled when I saw the happiness in his eyes. Only because I was actually home. It never occurred to me that he enjoyed his time with me. I went on missions- one after the other- and rarely got to see him, but when I did, he made the most of it. I sighed and pulled him back into another hug.  
"Anytime, cuz." I whispered.  
"That was something else." Kakashi said behind me. My heart deflated.  
"Why are you still here?" I snapped.   
"[y/n], it's fine. I honestly don't see the problem with Kakashi sensei here." Kaezumo frowned.  
"Neither do I." The silver haired man said walking up to us. I snorted.  
A few minutes later, that anger disappeared as Kaezumo started chanting each time he nailed his new ability on the road back to the village.  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
"What time is it, [y/n]?" Zumo groaned.  
"It's only six." I answered.  
"Why am I so tired, then?" He yawned.  
"Chakra, remember? Maybe we should head to the apartment. I'll go out to get some dinner. You deserve something special after today." I grinned.  
"Sounds good." Kaezumo beamed up at me, taking off down the road at full speed.  
"To think that kid has the energy to run." Kakashi said lightly.  
"Yeah." I said, my voice monotoned.  
We walked in silence for a good five minutes until the apartment came into view. I could see my cousin leaning over the railing to watch us.  
"Hurry up!" He shouted, the building echoing his voice.  
"Race?" Kakashi asked me.  
"Not a chance." I muttered, leaping up the stairs, two at a time.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked as we reached the third floor landing.  
"No." I said, walking down to our apartment door. I tossed my keys to Kaezumo and he caught it, jammed it into the door and raced inside to his bed.   
"I'll be back, okay?" I called. I heard a grunt of approval and laughed softly as I closed the door. I knocked twice, indicating he should lock it, and I didn't leave until I heard the familiar clack.  
I leapt off the side of the rail, landing in a crouch on the first floor.  
"[y/n]." Kakashi said, materializing beside me.   
"Go away, Kakashi." I hissed.  
"Make me." He growled back.  
"Pleasure." I said darkly. I whirled around, my palm smacking strait into his chest. With a poof, the log went flying. I sighed, not even fazed by the substitution. At least he's not next to me. Another minute and I would've strangled-  
"Ready to talk now?" His voice cut through my thoughts. I grumbled to myself as I marched down the road to the small diners lining the streets. I put my hands in my pockets and kept to the side, avoiding bikers and busy Leaf Ninja's running the lengths of them. The paper lanterns swung above the streets, turning everything into a bright orange. I caught my reflection in one of the windows and saw that even my [h/c] hair was golden. Then I noticed Kakashi behind me and realized that his silver hair had changed color, too. He looked stupid as a blonde. I would've laughed if I actually liked the man.   
Instead, I snorted and kept walking, ignoring his very existence.  
"How long are you going to keep this up?"  
"I'm only ignoring you. I've accepted the others' death, but it's just you I feel disgusted with." I admitted, turning a corner.  
The ramen shop came into view.  
He didn't speak until I was inside and in the middle of placing an order.  
"Is it because I'm still alive?"   
I froze, the man behind the counter watching us carefully. "A-and extra pork." I stammered, completely caught off guard. I whirled around, placed a finger on Kakashi's chest, and walked him backwards outside. I checked the road, making sure it was absolutely clear. A single man had just turned the corner onto the loud, busy avenue.  
"Listen. I blame you. I do. I'm mad you left Anbu, too. I'm mad you had the balls to turn yourself in as a teacher. And I'm both happy and pissed that Zumo didn't get you as a teacher. You have it easier now. A Jounin with his own squad. You stay in the village longer when you want to unless the Hokage decides to send you out. You can be a little more open. I can't. I can't do any of that. I'm at the peak of my strength and yet I feel like I'm about to snap." I shouted at him. Then I froze. A ninja never let's emotions get in the way. My heart stopped.   
Kakashi was watching me carefully with his one eye. I couldn't even remember what his face looked like anymore, but I can tell it was contorted by my news.  
"It'll be another ten minutes-" the store owner's head popped out from under the flaps but he froze himself when he saw me sizing up to the Jounin. "S-sorry." He apologized.  
"It's fine." I said briskly. "I'll be back by then. Errands." I waved at the man and pushed past Kakashi. I walked quickly to the corner and stepped out onto into the massive marketplace. I spotted an old friend of my parents. The man was actually a very successful business man who ran a small chain of food stands throughout the village. I bought a few fruits, including Zumo and I's favorite, [f/f], several bottles of mango and banana nectar, frozen sugarcane, some sweets, a small chunk of meat, noodles, and some veggies. I'd make Mom's soup for Zumo's breakfast tomorrow. I paid for the massive bag and started to pick it up when Kakashi stepped between me and my food.  
"I'm sorry." He said, not looking at me as he started towards the ramen shop, the brown bag in his arms.  
"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't like me." I sighed.  
"I think it was. You've just held it back for so long that it feels so abnormal to just... Speak." Kakashi said stiffly. I glanced at him. "Obito's death shaped me, too, you know. Its been so different without him. The only person left to share his memory is you. That's why I tagged along today. I wanted to see just how different you've become."   
"Kakashi-"  
"I quit Anbu because I don't want to face that again. I'm still concerned for you, though. You're still one of them." He sighed, shifting the bag.  
"We should be talking like this." I said bluntly.  
"Why not? It's speaking our minds. No filter."   
"You're a moron, Kashi."  
"Whatever you say, [y/n]." Kakshi shrugged.   
Together, we picked up my order and argued all the way home over who got to carry the groceries. Kashi won, but I was left fuming as I fumbled with my keys. I opened the door to the apartment and found Kaezumo cuddled on the couch. I smiled as I stepped inside, placing the ramen on the small dining table. I quietly crept over to him, sitting beside him.  
I hardly ever see him this peaceful, I thought, brushing hair out of his face. I heard the door close as Kakashi placed the items soundlessly on the table. When I glanced back, I found him watching me as he took the food out. He nodded and I shook my cousin awake.  
"Oh, hey." He yawned. Suddenly he perked up when he realized Kakashi was standing in out apartment.   
"Someone's awake." Kakashi teased, giving Zumo a one eyed smile.  
"Wait." Zumo said, making us all freeze. "Are you two...?"   
My eyes widened and I slapped his forehead hard.  
"OW!" He whined.  
"We're still not so much as friends, but..." I glanced at Kakashi, "hopefully things could get a little better."  
Kakashi's eye remained the same, but his movement seemed lighter, happier. Kaezumo's did, too, as he got up to help. I sighed and joined them. I grabbed the extra container of ramen and handed it to Kakashi.   
"I got the feeling you'd be coming over." I shrugged. I felt Zumo poke my back, and I whirled around, slapping his already red forehead.  
"Damn you." He muttered as he dug into his food.  
"Done." Kakashi said a second later, placing his chopsticks over the bowl.  
"WHAT?! I DIDNT EVEN SEE YOU TAKE OFF THAT DAMN MASK!" Zumo shouted. Kashi caught me eye and I couldn't help but laugh.  
—-—-—-—-–-—  
"That was amazing." Zumo rubbed his belly. I agreed and took the containers to the sink. I rinsed them out and threw them away just as Kakashi and Zumo stood up.   
"I'm going strait to bed!" Zumo called out, even though there wasn't a wall, but a bar, that separated the kitchen and the living room.  
"Okay, brush your teeth, first!" I called after him as I dried my hands, laughing as his groan shook the apartment. I felt a familiar hand find my shoulder and turn me around slowly. Kakashi kept it there as he spoke.  
"Thanks for dinner." He said. I felt my heart swell instead of deflate. "I owe you, now. Hopefully, I could treat you and your cousin before you go on your next mission." His eye was unreadable as he dropped his hand. He put them both in his pockets as he stood there.  
"My mission's gonna be soon, Kashi. I don't think I have time." I have two days now, but I'm planning on asking for a reprieve. Hopefully, just hopefully, Lady Hokage will understand. I'll talk to her right after I drop off Zumo, no breakfast.  
"I'll come with you if you want to get a reprieve. It would be better if two testified than just one." Kakashi offered,  
"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." I said, backing up into the kitchen counter. What was I doing?  
"Consider it, um..." Kakashi trailed off in thought, "my payback."  
"That's a bit much, though. To ask for a reprieve would risk losing your position, though it's rarely heard of." I pressed.  
"Then I'll just simple take the blame." Kakashi shrugged.  
"No, you wouldn't!" I hissed under my breath. I heard Zumo's door close. As if I wouldn't hear it.  
"I would. Again, thank you for dinner." Kakashi said. He tucked a stand of hair behind my ear, and in a second, he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up, Kaezumo, breakfast is ready." I pushed my cousin off the bed. His eyes flew open right as he began to fall into a loud, squirming heap.  
I ignored the 'No fair!''s and 'You suck!''s and threw a pillow smack into his face.   
"Come on, it's your Aunts old recipe; my moms." I grinned. Zumo's eyes gleamed as he shot out of the bedroom and to the kitchen table. When I walked in, he was already seated and ready to go. I laughed, handed him the bowl of soup, and sat in the seat across.  
"I can't wait for Friday." He said, picking out spoonful of minced meat.   
"I know." I said sadly.  
"Why do you...?" He started, but his eyes widened as he realized the truth. "You have a mission already, don't you?" Zumo said, quietly.  
"Kakashi and I will be heading down to get a reprieve, and if it's not granted, then I'll risk my career if I have to." I said firmly. "I'm not missing this for the world."  
"I wouldn't blame you." He mumbled.  
"What?"  
"I said I wouldn't blame you." Zumo's voice grew a little louder.  
"Zumo! You know I try!" I snarled, slamming my hand on the table. My chair let out a screech as I jerked up. Then there was a loud knock at the door.  
Zumo and I looked at each other. I silently lifted a single piece of the wooden flooring from beneath the table and pulled out my kunai belt. After strapping it around my waist, I pulled out my katana. I shifted it to my left hand and removed the scabbard. I stepped quickly and quietly to the door and peered through the hole. I sighed in relief when I saw Izumo. The second I opened the door, his eyes flew to the sword in my hand.  
"You'll be needing that." Izumo said, his voice edgy. "Because I need your help getting Kotetsu." My heart stopped.  
"Kaezumo, your walking yourself to school. I'll be back later." When I saw his worried look I added, "I promise."  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
In twenty minutes, I was ready. I had my Anbu uniform on and I was only just finishing strapping on the arm guards when Izumo walked back into the apartment.  
"How did the news get out?"  
"A villager saw him getting grabbed." Izumo said quickly. I paused for a heartbeat.  
"I don't think the Akatsuki would be so careless." I muttered.  
"I know. That's why I'm concerned. My guess is they jumped him just to injure him long enough to keep out of commission. You do know about our jobs, right?"  
"Of course. The two chuunin Akatsuki hunters." I said, walking us out of the apartment. I locked the doors and we jumped down three floors. "Did you get approval from the Hokage?"  
"Yeah. The Lady is on board with having you come with me. Your familiarity with the Uchiha is something of an advantage." Izumi shrugged, adjusting his headband as we ran. He was struggling to keep up as I sped down the roads of the Hidden Leaf, all the way down to the gate. I knew we were being watched, but I didn't have the time to tell who it was.   
We bolted out of the village and went darting through the trees.  
"Where were they?"  
"Apparently on the way to the Land of Waves. They never made it."  
"It won't take long." I paused. "Speaking of which." I stopped, landing neatly on a branch. Izumo noticed and stopped a little farther down. "How did that villager get word to the village?"  
"Traders." Izumo frowned. I didn't trust him.  
"I think your lying to me." I laughed. "Izumo left on a mission yesterday. He was called to the Hokage and sent out. Maybe that's when he went to find Kotetsu, and you're the one who captured them?"  
I took a stance.  
"Sound like a good guess, right?"  
Ram. Rat. Dog. Monkey.  
"Midnight." I whispered as Asahiengan took over and the Akatsuki's transformation vanished.  
"That was good." He sighed.  
"Itachi?" I asked unconsciously. His black hair was longer than I remembered. He vanished while I was on a mission, but not before slaughtering his entire clan.  
"Hello, friend." His eyes were red from his Sharingan. I could sense it and see it, even from here.  
"I thought that our 'friendship' was over years ago." I said, my voice going monotone. My training kicked in and I felt my eyes pulse as I scanned the area all within a second. I sensed no other Akatsuki, but when I pulled back to cover only the distance between me and Itachi, I nearly gasped. I sensed two bodies in the bushes below him.   
"I knew you'd figure it out, [y/n], so I did the honor of dropping them off near the village for you. I have no intention to fight." Itachi said, his voice flat. "Make sure they understood our message. This isn't the first time we've sent it. It might as well be the last."   
My eyes widened and I shot out towards him, but I was too late. He was gone with a swirl of black and red robes.  
"Fuck." I cursed under my breath. A lump formed in my throat as I leapt down and parted the branches of the large bush.  
"Izumo. Kotetsu." I called softly. I felt my power bubble once more and this time, I sensed three people. I whirled around and found Kakashi standing with both chuunin laid out on the forest floor.  
"They're safe." His voice came from behind his mask. I never felt more relieved to hear that voice.  
"Kakashi." I said.  
"Hm?" The silver-haired man glanced up at me. Our eyes met and instantly, the mood shifted. "Hey." He whispered. "You handled that like you should've. When did you realize?"  
"When he told me a villager saw the abduction and reported it to a incoming trader." I answered. "That trader might have alerted the guards, then the Hokage, and then she would've assigned some ninja more... elite than just me and Izumo, but that's the thing. Izumo was supposed to go on a mission yesterday. I assumed the second Itachi mentioned that Kotetsu was taken that that's what Izumo left for yesterday. If the abduction was so close to the village, there's no way news would get here so slowly. I know Itachi is a genius, but that was a very stupid move on his behalf. I'm not as stupid as he might think." I growled.  
"I know. That was a good call." Kakashi said, lifting Kotetsu on his shoulders.   
"I don't need your approval." I muttered as I reached down for Izumo. Then his eyes fluttered open and I knelt down next to his face. I brushed the hair out of his face and pressed two fingers to his throat. I looked up at the Jounin when I felt a pulse. Suddenly, Izumo broke into a coughing fit, blood splattering onto the ground.   
"[y/n]." He shook, looking up at me.   
"Can you walk?"  
"Somewhat."  
"No choice. Arm up." I instructed, wrapping it around my shoulders. I pulled him up with my hand on his waist and I ignored the fact that it was rising up.  
"I'm sorry I had to drag you both into this. We hardly ever return in this bad a condition." Izumi coughed.  
"Shut up. We need to get you to the hospital and quick. Kotetsu isn't in a very good condition either." I stated.   
We walked slowly to the village and I could tell that with each step, Izumo was getting weaker.   
"We really need to speed up here a little." Kakashi said, glancing back at me.  
"He's getting weaker by the second." I retorted.  
"That's why we need to move." He pressed.  
"Then go on ahead and get the medic team scrambled." I ordered.  
"I'm not leaving you in the woods when Itachi is in the area." Kakashi avoided my eyes.  
"He said he didn't want to fight. Just leave a message for these two. I believe him. Now go."  
"No."  
"Kakash-"  
"I said no."  
"Fine, then I'm asserting the power of the system." I muttered darkly. "Anbu's orders."   
"I'm still not going. It's not like your gonna report me for not listening." Kakashi stated. I groaned inwardly and snorted. He was right. I wouldn't degrade him.  
"Look. It's the gate." I said as the familiar Leaf Village symbol carved over the entrance came into view.  
"Look, it's Kakashi," A guard shouted from the entryway stand, "and [y/n]!"  
"And I think Izumo and Kotetsu." Another guard began. Once we were nearer, I heard, "Go tell the Hokage and order a confidential team of medics. Two failed missions and a successful rescue."  
A minute later, Izumo and Kotetsu were on stretchers and headed to the hospital, leaving me and Kakashi standing alone underneath the village gate.  
"You two were asked to head strait to the Hokage's office." One of the guards called to us.  
"Thank you!" I called back, starting to the red building on the opposite end of the village.  
"What do you think she wants besides a debrief?" Kakashi asked.  
"A run down of the entire story. Itachi is a serious problem that we've been trying to take care of, though I doubt she'll get anything besides the fact that he can use a basic transformation." I answered flatly.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've recieved a reprieve until next week." Tsunade said, Ton Ton squirming in her lap. "Not only for today's shock, but for your cousins graduation. I'm very well aware it's in a day and I'll be expecting you to turn up."  
"Thank you, Lady Hokage." I smiled, bowing my head slightly before being shown out by a guard. He closed the door behind us both and I found Kakashi waiting outside, talking to a guard. When he saw me, they separated, and I couldn't help but smile as we walked home.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you to smile?" Kakashi teased.  
"What the hell do you mean? What better reason would I have to smile than hearing you'll be able to attend your only relatives graduation?" I elbowed him, nearly knocking him into a stand. That's when I realized that I've left Zumo alone the whole afternoon. He should be home by now.  
"You hardly ever smile. It's odd for you." Kakashi said, eying me. "Oh, and your cousin is fine, by the way. I asked Iruka to watch him for now. They stayed at the school for about an extra hour to train before heading home. He's kept a good eye on him."  
"No doubt." I smiled again. "Thanks, Kakashi."   
"Anytime."  
"So about me being in a good mood..."  
"I'm not saying its a bad thing, it's just uncommon." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.  
"Kashi, don't ruin the moment."   
"I never intended to. You look different, but in a good way." He gave me his one eyed smile and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I turned to look at the stands to try and hide it. "You can't hide it from me, you know."   
"Damn you." I muttered, pushing faster through the crowd.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu." I whispered quietly in the loud marketplace , and two other clones like me materialized. I turned the corner and I already knew he wouldn't fall for it. So I decided to stay and wait for him in the alley.  
"Wasted chakra." He said above me, feet planted against the wall above my head.  
"Worth a shot." I shrugged.  
"Good try." Kakashi laughed. This one was a real laugh, not some short, sarcastic one. He leaped down next to me and grabbed my wrist. Dragging me out back into the marketplace he said, "I still owe you."  
"No you don't." I laughed, trying to get rid of his grip. I drove my knuckles stait into the spot between his first and second knuckle and he let me go.   
"Ouch." He said sarcastically.  
"Not exactly supposed to hurt." I said back. Then I found myself dangling over Kakashi's shoulder, chin resting on his back. "Kakashi!" I squirmed.  
"Don't try to struggle. I'm not letting go." Kashi started walking through the marketplace again, not caring to notice the odd glances from several villagers. "First, go get dressed. I won't let you wear your uniform for tonight. I'd like to treat you to dinner."  
"Since when were you my dad." I snorted, ignoring the sting of my own words.  
"I'm not your dad" was all he said before I found myself being set down outside my apartment door. "I'll pick you up in ten. If you want, bring your cousin, too." He winked, then he disappeared once more over the railing. I remember the time when I promised one day, Zumo will take that jump with me. I groaned and unlocked the door.  
"[y/n]!" Zumo's voice rang through the apartment.   
"Hey, Zumo." I grinned as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Guess what."  
"What?" He looked up at me, his eyes the same [e/c] ones as mine.   
"Kakashi wants to take us out to dinner." Zumo's eyes brightened as he shot into his room. "We have ten minutes!" I called after him with a laugh. I walked quickly to my own adjoined bedroom and got dressed.  
I frowned as I slipped off my arm guards and the elbow gloves and pulled the plate off my chest. This uniform was my only other sense of security. I sighed and pulled out a new thin, black, sleeveless, turtle neck and kept my loose, black combat pants. I kept on my usual sandals, brushed out my hair, and grabbed a different pair of wrist-length black gloves with the metal plated on the backhand. I tucked my pants into my sandals and went into the bathroom. Zumo and I brushed out teeth in hushed, rushed silence and were just reaching the ten minute mark when the knock came.  
"Hi, Kakashi!" Zumo opened the door before I could react. "I'm only coming so you don't hit on my cousin." He poked the Jounin's stomach. Kakashi gave him one eyed grin, his cheeks pink, ruffled his hair and stepped aside as Zumo and I stepped out.   
"[y/n], I forgot to tell you," Zumo began, climbing to stand on the rail, "I can do this now." And with that, he leapt off the rail and took the three floor plunge. But I wasn't afraid. I walked casually over to the railing and looked down over it to see my boy crouched neatly on the pavement. I beamed and leapt down side by side with Kakashi and together, the three of us walked away from the apartments.  
"We should go see Izumo and Kotetsu in the morning." I said as Kakashi move beside me.   
"Yeah, that sounds good." He answered, our arms brushing for a split second.  
"What happened to them?" Zumo grabbed my other hand.   
"Confidential." I said, glancing down at him. He pouted and kept walking.  
"They were injured during an Akatsuki attack." Kakashi said out of no where. I gasped and slapped him.  
"Shut up!" I gasped.  
"Geez, now that actually hurt." He rubbed his mask and I rolled my eyes. Then, once again, my feet flew out from under me and I was slung over his shoulders.   
"Put her down, you pervert." Zumo deadpanned.   
"Oh, calm down, kid." Kakashi ruffled his hair once more and ignored him.  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
"Hell no, we are not eating here." I muttered looking up at the sign of the restaurant  
"Shut up and let's go." Kakashi grabbed my wrist. "I made reservations."  
He pulled me into the most expensive restaurant in the village; my cousin trudging behind us with a bored look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"I shouldn't have bothered coming." Kaezumo muttered, watching as Kakashi made sure I was seated before taking the seat beside me. He grabbed the chair before my younger cousin could even reach it. He groaned and sat across from the Jounin.  
"Oh come on. I plan on at least splitting the price with Kakashi." I eyed him carefully. He gave me a sarcastic smile and look down at the menu splayed out over the plate. A waiter brought over a bread basket and my cuz dug in. Then Zumo glanced at Kakashi and I could see the wheels turning in his head.  
"Kakashi?" He started as I reached for my glass of water to take a sip.  
"Hm?"  
"Why don't you ever take off your mask?" Zumo asked. I almost sputtered my water back into the cup. Instead, I tried swallowing, only to find it extremely hard to swallow.  
"Zumo." I said, my voice coming out hoarse. I pressed a two fingers to my throat.  
"Sorry." He apologized, bowing his head slightly.  
"It's fine. Very few people know." Kakashi gave me a quick glance before the waiter made another appearance.  
"Are you ready to order?" I immediately flipped open the menu and skimmed through it quickly. All those reading practices as a kid made my mind sharp and made me a fast reader. I found a dish that I thought sounded good and pointed out to the waiter. He wrote down my order before taking Kakashi's.  
"You know," Zumo said as the waiter rushed away, "you two have been stealing looks at each other a lot today."  
Both me and Kashi choked on our water.  
"You know what kid? Your annoying the hell out of me." I coughed. Kakashi patted my back hard and I felt it go down.  
"Pervert." My cousin snorted.  
"Kashi is trying to be nice. The least you could do is behave yourself." I snorted. Kakashi coughed once before speaking up.  
"Look, I'm not trying to hit on your sister here. She's an Anbu with a responsibility. I would know that. With a job like hers, a relationship is the last thing she needs-"  
"Since when did you two become the best of friends?" Zumo interrupted. "Last time I checked, she hated you."  
"Zumo-"  
"Kaezumo, she needs more people to trust. I'd like to be one if God forbid anything happens to her, then you have well trained ninja to be there for you. I'm trying to prove I'm here for you both." Kakashi said, his voice casual and laid back as it usually is. But I know that he's the exact opposite... Sometimes.  
"You didn't have to do all this for me and [y/n] , then." Zumo pointed out. He earned a look from another diner.  
"Zumo, calm down. This isn't the kind behavior allowed in here. You know better." I scolded in a sharp hiss. He shut up immediately once my eyes went cold. A moment later, I added, "He's right, Kashi."  
"I know." Kakashi answered immediately, reaching for a slice of bread. Kaezumo's eyes lit up, but right as Kakashi's fingers went for his mask, a tray blocked our view as the waiter began distributing the dishes. By the time he was done, Kakashi's mask was back in place.  
"Damn you!" Zumo groaned as he grabbed his chopsticks.  
We were half way through our meal when there was a scream from one of the servers at the bar followed by a large crash.  
"Everyone on the ground!" A man shouted. Four others followed him into the dining area, all dressed in black with matching masks. Kakashi didn't even have to look at me.  
"Zumo. Stay back." I ordered under my breath, my training kicking in. My cousin nodded as he pulled a kunai from his belt and tucked it inside his sleeve for a worst case scenario.  
The rest was a blur.  
My foot found Kakashi's back, and as he stood, I used it to catapult me forward and up, my hands grabbing one of the low hanging chandeliers. I let go, the light barely swinging, and drove my heel into the forehead into the first, causing him to fall back and strait onto the floor.  
They aren't exactly ninja, so I don't really need to use jutsu's. Perfect. I thought.  
I grabbed my whip from my belt and felt it come to life in my hands. Kakashi sent one of the men flying into another with a single kick. My whip latched onto the leg of a chair and I send it flying into a third man, grinning as I heard a satisfying crunch as the chair broke. Kakashi caught of its legs in midair and threw it towards the fourth. It's sharp edge tore through the man's shoulder, but before he could even respond to the blow, he was already flat on his back, my whip coiled around his right leg. The fifth man froze, watching me as I pulled back my black and silver whip and set it on my waist band once more.  
"And that's not even my favorite weapon." I sighed sarcastically.  
"You think your funny." The man snarled, hair falling out from under his hood and covering half his mask. He turned and bolted.  
"No goodbye?" Kakashi shook his head sadly. He bowed in my direction, letting me do the honors. I grinned devilishly and my fingers flew as the hand signs came together and my Jutsu came to life.  
"Ninja Art... Aura Arrow." I said aloud, positioning my hand out. The bow came together as the aura crystallized into a bow, it's tips fanning out like the wings of a bird. I drew it back to anchor just as the arrow itself came together, except it was pulsing a bright blue. I felt the moving crystals brush my cheek and I let my breath go with my arrow. It smashed through the glass door, aimed at the mans retreating figure. I felt the bow vanish as the arrow hit its target. It pulsed several times before disappearing, leaving the man lying in the ground with an open wound.  
There was a heavy silence before someone whistled. I sighed and turned at the four men lying by my feet. Kakashi's hand found my shoulder and I unconsciously covered them with my own. The whistle was soon followed by hoots and cheers.  
—-—-—-—-—-—  
"Good." Shizune nodded quickly to me and Kakashi . "Lady Hokage thanks the two of you."  
The five men were already carried to the hospital after Shizune had showed up with two other ninja. They had managed to help us and the staff clean up some of the mess as we dismissed those who were dining at the time of the attack, packing their dinners for them to take home. It was probably a little after eleven o'clock by now.  
"Anytime." I replied and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face the owner of the restaurant.  
"Thank you so much." He bowed deeply. "Please take this as a thank you, though I know this would never be enough. You saved my niece. She was the one running the bar at the time."  
"This is what I do. There's no need to thank me." I assured him. I pressed my fingers gently on his back and he rose. A staff member approached Kakashi, a blush on her face, and handed him a large bag.  
"We shouldn't be rewarded like this." Kakashi said, almost oblivious. The girl blushed deeper and I felt something jerk inside me.  
"Take it. You never got to finish your meal anyway." The man pressed. He started waving his hands, ushering us out. "We'll handle the rest. You've done more than enough. Thank you, thank you!"  
And with that, we were thrown outside.  
"But-" Almost on cue, Zumo was shoved out the broken door.  
"Hey." He mumbled, rubbing an eye.  
"You need sleep." I stated, pushing my hand through his hair and making him look at me. "Okay?"  
"Yeah, I won't argue. I'm not so hungry. Kinda lost my appetite back there." Zumo shrugged.  
"Okay then. Climb on my back?" I offered. Zumo grinned playfully, but just as he reached my side, Kakashi swooped him up.  
"She's tired, kid. I'll carry you." Kakashi said tiredly. And again, we all set off towards the apartments, but this time, it was Zumo who was thrown over Kakashi's shoulder.


End file.
